The long awaited confession
by SweetCook
Summary: Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune still aren t going out. What is Takano going to do to make Ritsu finally confess his love?


**The long awaited love confession**

**Chapter 1**

**Onodera Ritsu was walking towards his home. Dead tired as he was since the circle had just ended, he didn´t notice someone rapidly walking towards him. The man had raven-black hair and was Ritsu´s boss Takano Masamune. Both of them had a very "loving" relationship. If someone would have asked Ritsu he would have denied it. They had gone out 10 years ago in high school. Since a misunderstanding they broke up without seeing each other again. After that it came to a shock when he found out that his ex-boyfriend was his new boss after having transferred companies.**

**Suddenly there was a hand on Ritsu´s shoulder turning him around. He jumped when he felt the sudden hand. "Ta- Takano, what are you doing?" Ritsu asked when he saw who had made him jump. "I told you to wait for me, Ritsu!"**

_**Why did he have to run after me? Of course I know that he told me to wait but I don´t want to spend even more time with Takano. Can´t he at least leave me alone for some hours?**_

"**Funny when did you say that?" Ritsu asked him. "Don´t play dump you idiot. I want to spend more time with you." Takano saw his beloved turning bright red and smiled. Although Ritsu would never admit it Takano knew that he loved him.**

**They walked towards their home. Since it was already 1 am there were no people walking on the streets. Takano saw the opportunity and took Ritsu´s hand. "Let me go now! What if someone sees us?" Ritsu was struggling trying to take his hand back but Takano was only holding unto it tighter. He was obviously enjoying it. "Nobody is going to see it. If I let you go you will never agree to going on a date with me tomorrow. So you just have to sleep in my apartment if you don´t start to agree." Still struggling when they reached their apartments Ritsu said: "Fine I´ll go so let my hand go now!"**

_**I had to agree since Takano would have just dragged me into his apartment and then I wouldn´t have been able to resist, less than even think about getting some hours of sleep.**_

**Takano pleased with the answer smirked and let Ritsu´s hand go. "I´ll come to get you at 11. Are you sure you don´t rather want to eat something at my place. I could wake you up and we could even have some fun tonight. I really love to hear your loud moans under me." Takano saw his subordinate getting bright red and starting to make a sour face. "You idiot!" with that Ritsu ran into his apartment slamming the door behind forgetting that it was already half past one. Takano only started to grin while thinking how cute Ritsu was but also being a little bit sad since his dear lover wouldn´t confess to him. With that thought he entered his apartment, looking forward to the next day with slight hopes of getting behind the close wall of Ritsu again.**

**Ritsu had slid down behind the door tired and exhausted. Dreading the next day since he wouldn´t be able to escape Takano like often before. His boss would only kick, ring the bell and the telephone until Ritsu would have enough of it. Although he dreaded the next day he still looked forward to it. His thoughts always circled around Takano even in work. When he noticed it he would be annoyed of him but he couldn´t help starting to wonder if he really loved Takano like that man said.**

**Ritsu dragged himself towards bed. He fell asleep without changing his clothes. He dreamed about his high school life again. Days after days following "Saga-sempai" being scared of being found out. Reading the books his first love read and making sure of not being found out. Those days were a bless. He couldn´t believe when he had finally confessed of being accepted. "I love you Saga-sempai" those words always echoing through his mind. He was even happier when his sempai agreed to go out with his little stalker.**

**Eating together, spending time together until visiting Saga-sempai´s home everything was more than he could have ever imagined. When he finally lost his virginity in his boyfriend's room he was happy. He had been scared of course. Sempai had started to peck his lips while he had been unable to do anything. After the pecking his boyfriend had enquired entry into his mouth so that their tongues were roaming around each other. They only stopped kissing when they were of need of air. The heat of their bodies started to affect them. Saga-sempai started to touch him and later on their clothes were gone. Desiring the other´s touch. Saga-sempai starting to lick his body all other making the other desire for more. He started preparing to enter Ritsu by stretching him so that he wouldn´t hurt his precious lover. "Ritsu, can I enter you?" Saga-sempai asked. Ritsu´s mind was clouded by the pressure and joy of being near to his first love. He answered with a red face: "Y-yes" Saga-sempai started to enter him by pushing his member slowly into the soft entry.**

**Ritsu started getting tears of the pain but at the same time he felt the immense pleasure. Once his member had fully entered his small companion he started kissing Ritsu tremendously with their tongues roaming around each other. Panting and leaving load moans which made Saga-sempai only desiring more Ritsu adapted to the first slow movements until his lover started to thrust harder, deeper and faster into him. They both noticed their climax coming. So they tried to connect even deeper with their lower parts and their tongues. Ritsu climaxed first making Saga-sempai come deep inside of him. "Ritsu, I love you" he heard his sempai say before getting waked up by someone hammering against his door.**


End file.
